My Imortal
by Naru-L
Summary: Song fic da música My Imortal. O que acontece quando todos pensam que Kikyou morreu... novamente? ONESHOT


**My Imortal**

****

_I'm so tired of being here   
Suppressed by all my childish fears   
And if you have to leave   
I wish that you would just leave   
'Cause your presence still lingers here   
And it won't leave me alone _

  
**(Estou tão cansada de estar aqui  
Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis  
E se você tiver que ir  
Eu desejo que apenas vá  
Porque a sua presença ainda persiste aqui  
E isso não vai me deixar sozinha)**

Por mais difícil que seja admitir isso para mim mesma, uma parte de mim ficou feliz ao saber que Kikyou estava morta... novamente.

Eu sei que isso é tão fora do que realmente sou, mas... acho que pensei que sem ela eu teria uma chance... uma chance real com InuYasha. Mas, minha felicidade logo foi suprimida pela culpa e pela tristeza.

Afinal, assim como eu...

Kikyou queria uma chance de ser feliz, talvez para ela tenha sido pior...

Eu sei como é querer algo que você nunca pode ter.

Ter o seu sonho tão perto que você pode tocá-lo com a mão e ao mesmo ter a certeza que ele está tão distante de se realizar.

Sim eu entendo o que ela sentiu.

A criança em mim grita que a vida é injusta... 

Por que ela não pode ser como aquelas histórias que nossos pais nos contam quando somos pequenos?

Onde apesar de todas as dificuldades a Princesa e o Herói ficam juntos no final?

Ao ver InuYasha passar por mim, sem ao menos olhar em minha direção...

Ao ver a tristeza em seus olhos, meu coração doeu.

Será que sou a bruxa má dos contos infantis?

Aquela que quer destruir o casal?

Esse pensamento acabou com a aquela pequena centelha de felicidade que senti... se é que ela realmente existiu...

Eu sinto pena deles, destinados a estarem sempre juntos e separados ao mesmo tempo...

Assim como eu e ele...

O destino não pode ser tão mal a ponto de fazer com que a história se repetisse.

De deixar que eu o conhecesse apenas para perdê-lo... novamente.

Assim como Kikyou nunca pode realmente tê-lo.

Assim como ela o perdeu.

_These wounds won't seem to heal   
This pain is just too real   
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

**(Estas feridas parecem não se curar******

**Essa dor é muito real**

**Existe tantas coisas que o tempo não pode apagar)****  
  
**

Quando eu disse a ele para ir atrás daquele boato tudo o que queria era poder abraçá-lo e prendê-lo a meu lado, mas não posso.

Entendo como para ele é importante se certificar se ela está viva e morta...

Ter essa certeza é parte da aceitação. Enquanto não ver o corpo dela, acho que nenhum de nós acreditará que ela realmente morreu.

Enquanto esses pensamentos passam por minha cabeça, sinto-me cada vez mais egoísta e perversa.

Em todos os meus poucos anos de vida, nunca pensei que desejaria a morte de alguém.

Ao vê-lo partir eu entendi que apesar de todo o tempo que se passou, de todas as coisas que aconteceram... ele nunca a esqueceu.

Eu compartilho de sua dor.

Na verdade, acho que não há dor pior do que ver alguém que você ama sofrer tanto...

Então, volto a me culpar por desejar a morte dela.

Ao vê-lo se afastar de mim eu quis gritar mas não encontrei forças para impedi-lo de fazer o que seu coração desejava.

Mas, e quanto ao meu coração?

E quanto ao que eu desejo?

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have   
All of me _

**(Quando você chorasse eu enxugaria suas lágrimas******

**Quando você gritasse eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos**

**Eu segurei sua mão por todos esses anos**

**Mas, você ainda tem**

**Tudo de mim)****  
  
**

Enquanto espero sozinha por sua volta, meu coração se aperta mais e mais.

Como eu queria tê-lo ao meu lado. Arrogante e resmungão como sempre e não aquela sombra triste que passou por mim quando voltou da busca pelo corpo dela.

Como eu queria poder oferecer minha ajuda... mas, eu sei que ele nunca aceitaria.

Ele me julga uma fraca, uma sombra pálida daquela que ele amou a tantos anos e não pode ter.

Nunca passarei de uma substituta dela em seu coração e a certeza disso é o que mais dói.

Essa certeza é o que faz as lágrimas correrem por meu rosto sem que eu possa impedir.

E o mais duro é ter que admitir que não importa o que aconteça eu nunca deixarei seu lado a não ser que algo maior me impeça.

Eu sei que sempre serei somente dele...

~*~*~*~*~*~

_You used to captivate me   
By your resonating life   
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind   
Your face it haunts   
My once pleasant dreams   
Your voice it chased away   
All the sanity in me   
  
_

**(Você me cativou  
Com sua vida ressonante  
Agora eu estou destinada à vida que você deixou para trás  
Seu rosto assombra  
Meus sonhos alegres  
Sua voz persegue  
Toda a sanidade em mim_)  
  
_**

O que me impeliu a buscar por Kikyou?

O amor que sempre senti por ela?

Ou a promessa de que a salvaria de Naraku?

Eu mesmo não consigo entender minhas ações... Apenas consigo responder a essa força que me força que me empurra a continuar essa busca inútil.

Talvez a verdadeira razão de procurá-la seja a lembrança daquela Kikyou que conheci a tantos anos atrás.

Aquela que dizia me amar e que tinha o desejo de ficar comigo, assim como o meu era ficar com ela.

Não quero acreditar que falhei em minha promessa mais uma vez...

Mesmo quando pensei que ela havia me traído nunca me esqueci daquela Kikyou.

Aquela que entendia o que eu sentia...

Aquela que me amou...

Aquela Kikyou nunca deixou meus pensamentos, nem em meu "sono" de cinqüenta anos...

Nós nos completávamos pois buscávamos coisas que nunca pensamos que poderíamos ter.

Ela me tirou da dura realidade, ao me dar uma esperança de ser aceito e amado...

Ela me deu um novo sonho.

_These wounds won't seem to heal   
This pain is just too real   
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

**(Estas feridas parecem não se curar******

**Essa dor é muito real**

**Existem tantas coisas que o tempo não pode apagar)****  
  
**

Não pude encarar Kagome quando voltei de minha busca, não queria ver a dor em seus olhos.

Não suportaria ver a mágoa por eu tê-la deixado sem explicações, porque no momento mal posso agüentar a tristeza e a culpa em meu coração.

Enquanto caminhamos penso se algum dia essa dor vai passar.

Foi difícil ver a traição de Kikyou há cinqüenta anos, mas... eu nunca pensei que teria que passar por essa perda novamente.

Fiquei surpreso e feliz ao mesmo tempo quando Kagome disse que eu deveria ir atrás dos boatos sobre a Miko. Eu soube que ela me entendia.

Talvez, essa dor nunca passe, talvez eu nunca deixe de amar Kikyou.

Na verdade, eu sei que esse sentimento nunca vai se apagar.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have   
All of me ****_

**(Quando você chorasse eu enxugaria suas lágrimas******

**Quando você gritasse eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos**

**Eu segurei sua mão por todos esses anos**

**Mas, você ainda tem**

**Tudo de mim)****  
  
**

Enquanto minha busca continua pensamentos passam por minha cabeça, acho que nesse pequeno espaço de tempo mais coisas se passaram por minha mente do que em toda minha existência.

Vendo as estrelas sobre mim, eu penso em tudo que perdi e meu coração volta para aquela que eu abandonei.

Aquela que esteve a meu lado e agüentou todos os tempos difíceis e me sinto culpado, meus pensamentos deveriam estar apenas na busca.... meu coração é de Kikyou... não é?

Mas, quando penso na pessoa que ficou ao meu lado...

Naquela que me apoiou sem pedir nada em troca...

Não é Kikyou que vejo...

Como podem duas mulheres tão parecidas e tão diferentes aparecerem em minha vida?

Duas mulheres que despertaram partes do meu coração... e que parecem tão perto e tão inalcançáveis ao mesmo tempo?

O destino não pode ser tão cruel para colocá-las em minha vida apenas para que eu não pudesse tê-las...

Ou talvez tenha chegado o tempo de eu tomar uma decisão.

Deixar que meu coração me leve até a dona dele...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone   
But though you're still with me   
I've been alone all along   
  
_

**(Eu tenho tentado me conformar de que você não está mais aqui  
Mas penso que você ainda está comigo  
Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo)**

Não consigo parar de chorar, as lágrimas teimosas continuam a escapar de meus olhos e a embaçarem minha visão...

É tão injusto.

Sempre pensei que quando Kikyou não estivesse mais aqui eu teria uma chance com InuYasha, mas...

Mesmo depois de morta ela consegue atraí-lo mais do que eu...

Há muito tempo me afastei do lugar onde estávamos passando a noite.

Não queria que mais ninguém visse ou soubesse de minha dor. 

Eu não queria que mais ninguém testemunhasse minha derrota...

Não posso negar que parte de mim sempre teve certeza que ele escolheria Kagome, não Kikyou.

Nunca pensei que ele me deixaria... 

Não desse modo...

Não quando ela não está mais aqui...

Eu nunca quis admitir, mas... acho que ele nunca foi meu...

Vou ter que aceitar que estou e sempre estive... 

Sozinha.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have   
All of me _

**(Quando você chorasse, eu enxugaria suas lágrimas******

**Quando você gritasse, eu lutaria contra todos os seus medos**

**Eu segurei sua mão por todos esses anos**

**Mas, você ainda tem**

**Tudo de mim)****  
  
**

Não percebi para onde estava indo até reconhecer a figura parada no meio do campo, parecendo tão sozinha e abandonada.

Meu coração dói ao saber que sou o culpado por ela estar desse modo.

Enquanto me aproximo vejo ela cair de joelhos e o cheiro de lágrimas atinge meu peito como uma flechada.

Eu preferia ser selado novamente.

Ela não percebeu minha aproximação, perdida em sua própria dor não percebe nem as gotas de chuvas que começam a cair.

Parei a alguns passos de distancia, sem saber ao certo como agir ou o que dizer, vejo o corpo dela tremer devido ao choro angustiado. As finas roupas, agora molhadas agora se colam ao corpo dela e mesmo sem saber o que dizer me ajoelho a seu lado e a abraço, trazendo o copo frio para perto do meu.

- InuYasha... – Meu nome não passou de um murmúrio. Vejo os lábios dela tremerem de frio, os olhos se arregalarem ao olharem para os meus – Você deveria estar com ela...

- Estou onde deveria estar...

- Isso é um sonho... – Vejo ela fechar os olhos enquanto mais lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto misturadas com as gotas de chuva que caem sobre o rosto frio - ... quando eu acordar você não estará mais comigo.

- Se você pensa assim... – Aproximo o rosto do dela, sentindo o gosto das lágrimas junto com o doce sabor de seus lábios.

Por quanto tempo eu sonhei com isso?

Por quanto tempo deixei que minha teimosia me afastasse do que meu coração realmente queria?

Sinto os braços dela enlaçarem meu pescoço enquanto nossos lábios continuam a se procurar, nossos corpos tão próximos  que o frio deixou de existir. Nossos corações batendo em uníssono.

Como pude viver tanto tempo sem isso?

Como pude deixar Kikyou me convencer de que isso era errado?

Não pude evitar de praguejar quando tivemos de nos separar em busca de ar. Acariciei o rosto dela, e sorri ao vê-la abrir os olhos lentamente para encontrar os meus, um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu lábios.

- Pensei que tinha perdido você... – Ela falou encostando a cabeça no meu peito, eu a abracei mais forte. 

- Não pode perder algo que sempre foi seu, Kagome...

**N.A. – É incrível como eu só consigo escrever não UA em songfics...**

**Mas, isso foi só um detalhe ^^"**

**Arigatou**** Leila Wood por ter revisado isso aqui para mim ^^**

**Espero que gostem e me digam o que acharam, ok?**

**Kissus**** e ja ne,**

**Naru******

**P.s -. É um One Shot. Não haverá continuação.**


End file.
